House of Doom
House of Doom is an EP by Swedish epic doom band Candlemass. Released on 25 May 2018, it serves as a soundtrack to an online slot game of the same name, commissioned by the band for Hyperfrost. It is the second EP release to feature current singer Mats Levén (Though he has appeared on a handful of other releases). Background On Candlemass' social media pages in the fall of 2017, Leif Edling announced he was working on a new Candlemass song that was "a part of something bigger, something really cool that will take the band on another adventure." Along with this announcement he would describe the process as "very exciting and a new challenge for me as a songwriter." On 13 March it would be revealed that Candlemass had contributed their likenesses, imagery and music to a five-reel online video slot game named House of Doom by Hyperfrost. The band contributed original music and thus an EP soundtrack to compliment the online game.Blabbermouth In April the band released a lyric video for the title track and announced that a physical copy of the soundtrack would be released via Napalm Records. The band also announced a new album set for the fall, despite previous claims that 2012's Psalms For The Dead would be their final record.Blabbermouth On 10 May 2018, Candlemass announced that a 10" version of the title track would be released, with Tobias Forge (Repugnant, Ghost) as a guest vocalist. This 10" is exclusive to players of the online game, with every fifth player securing the etched 10".Blabbermouth Reviews on the EP itself have been fairly mixed. While some reviewers such as Metalnexus praised the EP as a good teaser towards the next albumMetalnexus and Distorted Sound Mag giving the EP a 9/10Distorted Sound Magazine not all reviewers were as kind. Indy Metal Vault (Giving a B-), while enjoying the release, observed an "assembly line" feel to the record and joked about the band's retirement towards the next album.Indy Metal Vault Doodlehound (Giving a "mildly recommended" score) criticized the slot machine soundtrack premise and the "fragmented" feel of the title track though gave praise to "Flowers of Deception" and "Fortuneteller". The review also aired uncertainty of the new album as well.Doodlehound House of Doom would also be re-recorded for the band's 12th studio album The Door To Doom, but with original singer Johan Längquist on vocals. Tracklist House of Doom EP *1. House of Doom (6:21) *2. Flowers of Deception (6:11) *3. Fortuneteller (3:12) *4. Dolls on a Wall (3:55) House of Doom 10" *1. House of Doom (9:30) Personnel * Leif Edling - Bass, Songwriting, Lyrics * Mats Levén - Vocals * Mats Björkman - Rhythm Guitar, Acoustic Guitar * Lars Johansson - Lead Guitar, Acoustic Guitar * Jan Lindh - Drums * Tobias Forge - Guest Vocals on the alternate version of "House of Doom" * Marcus Jidell - Producer * David Castillo - Mixing * Maor Appelbaum - Mastering External Links *House of Doom *House of Doom Bandcamp References Category:Release Category:Extended Play Category:Candlemass Category:Doom Metal Category:Epic Doom Metal Category:Sweden Category:Napalm Records Category:Leif Edling Category:Comedy